Siete minutos en el paraíso
by LitlBird
Summary: Lo que empezó como un inocente juego en una fiesta acabó siendo algo mucho más profundo y memorable


- _Tony Stark_ \- todo el grupo estalló en vítores y aplausos mientras el ingeniero se ponía en pie y se quitaba la chaqueta. Aquella noche la torre Stark era sede de una de las muchas fiestas benéficas que el millonario gustaba de celebrar, y toda la ciudad había acudido para no perder la ocasión de codearse con sus héroes favoritos. A medida que había ido avanzando la noche, la muchedumbre había ido disminuyendo hasta verse reducida al grupo de siempre y un puñado de personas, y después de la música y algo de licor los juegos de fiesta habían derivado en algo menos inocente: siete minutos en el paraíso. Más de uno de los presentes se relamió de gusto al ver a Tony, consciente de que todos le miraban, acercarse al armario donde acabarían las parejas y apoyarse en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- _No sé quién será la otra persona elegida_ \- dijo dedicándoles a todos una sonrisa seductora- _pero os aseguro que os haré ver más que el paraíso ahí dentro._

\- _Lo dudo mucho_ \- Natasha removió bien la caja que tenía en las manos y sacó otro papel. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver el nombre- _Steve Rogers_ \- Clint se atragantó con su bebida. Thor sonrió sin entender muy bien las reglas del juego. Bruce pasó la mirada del capitán al ingeniero con interés. Tony ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción lo mejor que pudo. Steve permaneció sentado con un fuerte rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. El resto de personas no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo cuando el capitán se levantó el grupo pareció volver a la vida, con un leve murmullo que no tardó en derivar en aplausos y vítores cuando Steve se quitó la americana- _Trátale bien, Stark._

\- _Descuida_ \- Tony se apartó de la puerta del armario y la abrió, invitando a Steve a pasar- _Está en buenas manos._

\- _Entiendes el juego, ¿verdad Steve?_ \- Clint hacía esfuerzos por no echarse a reír- _Tienes siete minutos para liarte con Tony en el armario, después abriremos la puerta sin importar lo que estéis haciendo o la posición en la que estéis. Claro que siempre puedes retirarte..._

\- _Gracias, Barton, me las arreglaré_ \- Steve entró en el armario y Tony guiñó un ojo al ya expectante público antes de cerrar la puerta. El espacio en el interior era mucho más pequeño que lo que habían imaginado, capaz de abarcarles a los dos pero sin permitirles hacer demasiados movimientos. De haber sido de la misma altura, sus frentes estarían rozándose. La única luz que había era la que entraba bajo la puerta, suficiente para permitir a Tony distinguir el rostro de Steve en la oscuridad. Permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo, como un niño pequeño que hubiera roto un jarrón y esperara su castigo. Tony comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, dispuesto a borrarle de la cara esa expresión tan inocente, pero Steve le paró.

\- _No vamos a hacerlo_ \- no apretaba la mandíbula pero tampoco le miraba a los ojos; estaba incómodo pero no molesto, como si no tuviera claro si quería estar allí o no. Tony intentó dar con palabras que pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero finalmente suspiró.

\- _No. No, claro que no_ \- dijo alejándose todo lo que le permitía el armario y sentándose en el suelo- _¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?_ -Tony no pudo verlo pero el rostro de Steve volvió a enrojecer.

\- _Yo..._

\- _No hace falta que te disculpes, Steve. Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Lo único que lamento es no haber traído una revista para pasar los seis minutos que nos quedan_ \- finalmente Steve se sentó a su lado.

- _De verdad que lo siento_ \- el ingeniero hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y ambos guardaron silencio durante veinte largos segundos- _¿Estás enfadado?_ \- Tony sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- _Es imposible enfadarse cuando pones esa cara de cachorrito perdido. Además, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Sólo es un juego_ \- y sin embargo, sí sentía algo parecido a la desilusión. Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la oscuridad, hombro con hombro, prácticamente sentados uno encima del otro, con completa libertad para hacer lo que quisieran... y no estaban haciendo nada. Era difícil no sentir frustración, aunque Tony sabía que no había motivo para estar decepcionado; nunca pasaba nada de ese estilo entre Steve y él. Sin embargo, sí que había ciertas miradas y gestos que no se apreciaban a simple vista pero que invitaban a pensar que había más de lo que los dos veían. ¿Choque de personalidades? ¿Tensión sexual? No sabía qué era pero algo había, y sabía que Steve también lo notaba. Otros cuarenta segundos pasaron antes de que Tony se atreviera a formularlo en voz alta- _Aunque no hubieras entrado en el armario de no haber querido. Nadie te obligaba a hacer nada, de modo que sí que quieres estar aquí, ¿no?_ \- Steve se le quedó mirando fijamente, su rostro demasiado en sombras para saber qué estaba pensando- _Querías esto._

\- _Sí. Es decir, no. Quiero decir, yo...-_ Steve tragó saliva. También él había notado lo cerca que estaban, más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma- _No es que no quiera, sí que quiero, pero...-_ no supo cómo terminar la frase. Notaba el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tanto que por un momento temió que Tony fuera capaz de oírlo desde aquella distancia. No podía evitarlo, al igual que no podía evitar mirarle cuando el ingeniero no le miraba, o quedarse hablando con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre temas que no entendía, o pasar todas las noches por su taller para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido trabajando. No podía evitarlo y no quería, pero lo que eso significaba le aterraba, más aún sabiendo que sólo había una forma de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, consciente de que lamentaría aquel momento durante toda su vida- _Me gustas, Tony. Mucho. Desde hace tiempo. Y créeme, quiero esto. Quiero besarte, y abrazarte, y estar contigo, pero no aquí; no así_ \- Tony no supo qué decir. No sabía lo que esperaba pero no esperaba eso, como tampoco esperaba que su corazón diera un vuelco y que su boca se secara. Su mente se convirtió en un torbellino de preguntas que luchaban por salir, cada una más urgente que la anterior pero una de ellas reinando sobre las demás: _¿cómo no lo he visto antes?_

\- _Desde... ¿hace tiempo?_ \- Steve asintió- _¿Cuánto?_

\- _Nueva York. Por un momento pensé que habías muerto pero cuando despertaste..._ \- ahora era Steve el que tenía la boca seca. No sabría explicar qué sintió al ver que Tony volvía en sí después de la batalla. ¿Cuando atravesó el agujero hacia el espacio? Respeto, temor, pesar porque no volvería a verle... ¿Cuando aterrizó de nuevo en la Tierra? Alivio, preocupación, angustia al ver que no reaccionaba... Pero cuando abrió los ojos...

\- _¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?_ \- Steve bajó la vista avergonzado.

\- _No creía que... Tú no hubieras..._ \- ¿cómo decirlo? Y más aún, ¿por qué? Todos sabían que Tony Stark era conocido por los rumores, ciertos y falsos, de sus aventuras amorosas, aventuras con las que Steve no se atrevía a compararse. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Tony le rechazaría, un rechazo cortés pero un rechazo a fin de cuentas, y Steve no se veía capaz de seguir trabajando con él si eso sucedía. No merecía la pena hacerles pasar por eso a los dos; Steve vivía bien con el silencio, o lo había hecho hasta ese momento al menos. Ahora le tocaría soportar las miradas de compasión. Esperó en silencio a que Tony empezara su disculpa de rechazo, pero el ingeniero le sorprendió alzando su barbilla con suavidad para mirarle a los ojos.

\- _Estuvo bien verte al despertar_ \- lentamente Tony se inclinó sobre él, lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran pero quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Steve cerró los ojos casi por instinto y salvó la distancia que les separaba con un beso. No fue un beso apasionado, ni cálido, ni ardiente, ni tampoco un beso especialmente memorable; fue un beso dulce y sencillo, algo corto y torpe pero cargado de ternura. Ninguno de los dos había dado un beso como aquel en su vida y ninguno volvería a besar a nadie de aquella manera. ¿Fue intenso? No. ¿Fue mágico? Quizás. ¿Fue especial? Mucho. Sabía a inocencia y a experiencia, a pasado y a futuro, a malta y a ginebra. ¿Fue irrepetible? Sí.

Cuando el resto del equipo abrió la puerta aún seguían sentados en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas y demasiado conmovidos para hablar.


End file.
